


The Road to Hell [Podfic]

by sandssavvy



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandssavvy/pseuds/sandssavvy
Summary: Wesley tries to understand why everything fell apart. (Set in season 3)





	The Road to Hell [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950195) by [sandssavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandssavvy/pseuds/sandssavvy). 



> Rating: PG (maybe a little stronger)
> 
> Pairing: Hint of Angel/Wes if you squint, and undertones of Wes/Lilah and Angel/Cordelia.
> 
> Warnings: Depressed character, fatalistic thoughts, and spoilers for season 3.

The podfic can also be downloaded at: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gaMrpDfec6A3kJ3IKJ89K5z2yWkEDbSs/view

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic. I'd enjoy reading your comments.


End file.
